evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Sensing Weaknesses and Opportunities/Examples
Examples *Diablo, sent by Maleficent to find Aurora, discovers her hiding place after the Good Fairies mistakingly give it away, leading him to report back to his mistress. *After hearing that the Powhatans captured John Smith, Governor Ratcliffe senses the perfect opportunity to wage war on them. *Jenner senses an opportunity to ensure that he and the other rats remain in the rose bush. *After hearing that Prince Naveen is coming to the Masquerade Ball, Dr. Facilier senses an opportunity to get his money - by capturing the prince. *Shan Yu examines a doll and senses an opportunity to venture into the Tung-Shao Pass to bring down the Imperial Army and get to the Emperor to take over China. *After Chef Skinner realizes that Remy is making the recipes, he senses Linguini's weakness. *Ruber senses the perfect opportunity to find Excalibur after Bladebeak reports that Kayley and Garrett are following Ayden, who knows where the sword is. *Morgana attempts to bring down Alex, Kaye, Bedders, and Lance by exploiting their weaknesses. *Captain Hook upon learning from Smee that Peter Pan banished Tinker Bell due her jealousy of Wendy as a perfect chance to find out Pan's hideout. **In the sequel, After Hook notices Jane trying to fly and failing, he sees her wanting to return home as an opportunity to use her in his plot to capture Peter Pan. *After his act goes down the drain, Krudsky discovers the Goblin Scepter as the perfect opportunity to get back in business. *Ursula sees Ariel's disobedience as a perfect opportunity to bring down King Triton and rule over the ocean. *Morgana sees Melody's locket, disobedience, and mermaid heritage as an opportunity to avenge her sister and take over Atlantica. *Honest John sees Pinocchio as a perfect opportunity to get his money. *Marina Del Rey spies on Ariel, her sisters, and Sebastian in the Catfish Club, then rats them out in a bid to obtain Sebastian's job as chief of staff. *Randall Weems overhears TJ and the Recess gang about to break into the school to save Principal Prickly, giving him an opportunity to report them to Ms. Finster. *After noticing Wreck-It Ralph's argument with Vanellope, Arthur senses Ralph's insecurities and discovers an opportunity to take over the Internet. *After Maurice tries to explain to the tavern staff about Belle being captured by the Beast, Gaston sees an opportunity to force Belle to become his wife, hatching a plan that involves trapping her father. *After hearing about an audition with L.B. Mammoth, Darla Dimple senses an opportunity to get Danny and the other animals kicked out of Hollywood. *Prince John learns of Friar Tuck's sudden arrest and sees it as a perfect means to finally capture Robin Hood. *When he notices Ted and Susan in his camp, Abdullah sneaks up on Susan and jumps her. He tries to carry over to his knife to stab her, but he quickly catches Ted in the act. *Professor Ratigan: Upon learning from Fidget Basil's on the case, Ratigan quickly gains an idea to lure Basil to his lair and into his trap. *As soon as he sees Jimmy Neutron hold up a picture of his parents on a transmission on the view screen, King Goobot senses the perfect opportunity to capture the adults of Retroville to sacrifice to Poultra. *Scar senses Simba's naiveté and disobedience as the perfect opportunity to bring down Mufasa. *Claudia Furschtein takes advantage of an argument between Alvin and Brittany to use the Chipmunks & Chipettes as unwitting tools for her and Klaus' illegal diamond smuggling operation. *Shatter hears Bumblebee's signal after Charlie Watson revs up her car, sensing the perfect opportunity to search for Optimus Prime's whereabouts. *After hearing about Roddy and Rita's whereabouts from Thimblenose Ted, Spike and Whitey sense the perfect opportunity to retrieve the Master Cable and deliver it to The Toad. Category:Examples